Disowned
by Editor-0
Summary: What happens when Nabiki and Ranma are disowned by their fathers? What path will each of them choose as they forge forward? This is a dark fic. Ranma is not locked.
1. Chapter 1: Burned Bridges

**Chapter 1: Burned Bridges**

I do not own Ranma ½ so please don't sue. This fic is semi-dark. It's rated M for a reason. This is not a Ranma-chan or lock fic even though Ranma may be a girl for long periods in it. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_1 USD = 94 yen_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The truth is, hardly any of us have ethical energy enough for more than one really inflexible point of honor._

- George Bernard Shaw

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She stared at the ticket in her hand. It was a gamble, one she couldn't afford to lose now that her connections were cut or simply ignoring her. She frowned as she looked out at the ring and slowly looked around at the people hooting and hollering around her. One thousand yen on 50 to 1 odds. Why the hell did she bet on the dark horse for this? Maybe it had something to do with only having one thousand yen to her name. If she lost here... No, even if she had bet on the other fighter she wouldn't have had enough yen to last more than a week on her own. She didn't want to consider the alternatives... Because she was above such things, NOT because she was afraid of such things.

"This Ranko the Tenderizer better be worth it." She moved through the crowd and ignored hands wandering to places they shouldn't. She learned in the last pit that slapping the wrong person could get her thrown out. Thankfully, she hadn't placed a bet on any of the fights before the pit boss had grabbed her ass at her last stop. She pushed her way between two haggard looking businessmen with the hope that they at least wouldn't harass her beyond the occasional grope.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell onto the pit. A man with one leg hobbled his way into the ring using a cane to steady himself. "Tonight we have a special fight for ya fellas. It's rare to get a lady inta one of these rings and even harder to get a looker. Now fellas give a hand to our entertainment for tonight. Ranko, the Tenderizer!"

Hazel eyes tracked the spotlight as it moved to the side of the ring and illuminated someone. Unnatural red hair, clear blue eyes, alabaster skin, and an exceptionally voluptuous build were shown under the spotlight. If the brunette had to term the girl, she was a knockout. The problem was she was in a ring and not a beauty contest. A lump formed in the girls throat as she observed the girl soaking in the jeers and whistles from the men around the ring. This was bad, seriously bad. Her worry only grew when the spotlight moved over to the other side of the ring.

"And our current champion, Tanaka Naka, the Bulldozer. This mountain of muscle has steamrolled through the last twenty-nine bouts in this ring. Lets give a big hand for tonight's special bout!" The muscle bound oaf in the corner lay back on the ropes with a smirk on his face. _Unfortunately, he has __every right to that smirk; he's facing a little girl. I'm so screwed._

The two fighters moved to the center of the ring and the girl tightened her fist over her ticket. It was a long shot. A one in a million chance that this Ranko would win, but her only hope was long odds at this point. She had little to hope for since she got kicked out. _Since father, took her side over mine. His little '__**angel'**__ could do no wrong. Daddy had to take Akane's side. He always did._

**Flashback...**

"Daddy I'm home." The quiet response didn't particularly shock her. Her father was either sulking, drunk, wasn't home, or simply didn't hear her. She took off her shoes and wandered into the living room. She knew something was wrong when she opened the door to find her father seated at the table staring up at her with impassive eyes. It was a rare look on the man and usually came with an even rarer stern lecture from him. The last time she had seen this look was when one of her teachers had gotten the wise idea to report her for gambling on school grounds. Of course, she had let the teacher know in no uncertain terms what a mistake that had been.

She put her schoolbag beside the door and sat down across from her father. The stern look didn't leave his face. There was an awkward silence for some time as they stared at each other.

"Nabiki, I know that you make money outside of your allowance, but it has come to my attention, not for the first time, that you're actions may not be honorable."

Nabiki kept a neutral mask up, but almost fell into a rage at those words. His idea of an allowance was 200 yen a month. Not only that, but the money she 'made outside her allowance' kept the house afloat. Father's 3000 yen a month from his council seat did not come within a tenth of paying their monthly bills, groceries, and other necessities. If father couldn't get over how she made her money, then the deadbeat needed to get a job.

"Yes, father. I am aware that what I do may not be seen as respectable, but we need the money to pay for monthly bills. How else will we pay for what we need. Basic food supplies are at or above what you make on the council each month." She wanted to smirk when her father broke eye contact, turned his head to the side and coughed once. It was a nasty habit of his that he performed when he knew he was losing an argument. He should have ended the conversation then and there as he had done almost every time before. She didn't like it though when he settled back to staring at her. Something wasn't right. He had either gained a massive pair or he felt whatever offense she had committed was beyond the pale.

"Be that as it may Nabiki. I'm afraid that does not excuse the exploitation of your siblings. Specifically, these." Nabiki watched her father pick some photos out of his sleeve. Nabiki immediately knew what the photos were. The action shots of her sister were common fair at the school and brought in a steady cash flow. They weren't distasteful by any means and she couldn't figure out why her father was being so uptight.

"Daddy, these are just photos of sis exercising. They sell pretty well, but I don't see what's so bad about..." Nabiki couldn't finish her reply as her father slammed his hand down on the table. Nabiki had to flinch as her father looked down on her with disgust.

"Akane, recovered these photos from a young man whom she told me was doing perverse things with them. Said young man also accosted her along with other young men. You dare to lecture me on money!"

Nabiki winced. She hadn't heard about that. The only thing that came to mind was the daily fights that had been occurring for over two weeks now, but Akane had seemed to take that in stride to a degree. Either her information network had failed her, or something strange was happening.

"I'm sorry daddy. It's either pictures or starvation. If you'll tell me about who was doing this, then I'll take care of it."

The look from the man in front of her only became harder with that line. "Another thing Nabiki. I asked a neighbor and he had some rather choice words to use when describing you. After asking around, I've heard a number of rumors of you fronting for yakuza in the area. Nabiki, you've crossed a line. Do you have a shred of family honor?"

That line struck Nabiki hard. He thought she had no honor. She paid for this family. She worked her ass off so he could drink all day. She paid for food, shelter, and clothing for all of them. And he was going to lecture her on her associations and behavior. Hell, she didn't remember dealing with any yakuza. What the hell was he going on about?

It was a sarcastic comment. One so obvious anyone should be able to pick up on it; everyone but Soun Tendo that is. A comment she would come to regret "And what if I do all of that? What are you going to do? Don't kid yourself. I carry this family."

Soun Tendo gripped the table and the wood creaked under his hands. "Nabiki, get out. Get out now and don't ever think of coming back. I disown you cur. Leave now."

Nabiki sat in silence for a moment. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. "Did you not hear me. Leave now Nabiki. You have no home and no clan. Get the hell out now!"

She slowly stood and walked out of the room. When she opened the door, she ran to the street and out the gate. A haze of anger and sadness washed over her as she tried to think of some place she could stay and regroup.

**Flashback end...**

If being disowned wasn't bad enough, everyone seemed to know as soon as she stepped out the door. Old colleagues and her helpers ignored her. People in general turned her away and it was eery how they already knew she was coming. She found out that her father had already called the bank and claimed the money she had made over the past few years. It was like someone already knew that decision was going to be made and took steps to debilitate her further. She also had to wonder where her sisters had been. If Kasumi had been there, she was sure that she wouldn't have been disowned. Nabiki held her ticket tighter as the bell possibly sang out the tune of her fate.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The mountain of muscle that was Tanaka Naka trudged his way to the center of the ring. He could only grin at what was in front of him. He'd simply hold the girl down until she gave up or the referee called the match. Then he'd pin her again in the locker room. He knew the bosses had told him the next match would include his bonus and he now understood what they meant. The sweet meat in front of him was definitely up his alley.

"Yo, big guy! The bell rang. Ya going to fight or are ya going to just sit there with a goofy look on yer face!" Tanaka snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the girl. She had her hands under her breasts, pushing them up. Oh yes, he would enjoy this.

"Sure little lady. We'll make this quick yah, just not to quick. Wouldn't want to disappoint the crowd now would we?" _Or myself, man will those giggle when she's moving around. I'll have to stall some. I guess the bosses want some 'entertainment' for the guests from this fight._

Tanaka held up his meaty palm and slapped it down as close as he could without hitting the girl. He expected her to dodge out of fear and make it look good, but she did no such thing. She simply blew on her fingernails and didn't move. His hand hit the floor with a mighty smack, but all the girl did was give the appendage a critical eye.

"That it? Geez, I've known blind men that can drive better than you can punch. I give the power behind it a 2 outta 10. Not bad for someone that looks like they pumped their arms full of air."

Now Tanaka Naka was a man of few brain cells. Yes, he could think so long as it wasn't too hard or too long, but complex thoughts tended to get even harder when he was mad. It was one reason why he was called the Bulldozer. He simply plowed into the competition without thought or reasoning. The steroids may have something to do with that too, but that was neither here nor there. Tanaka's eyeballs appeared to glass over and he lunged.

One thing could be said about 'Ranko' is that she knew how to rile her opponent into making mistakes. The other would be that 'she' could kick ass. Tanaka was about to become the poster child for defining these skill sets. Ranko moved to the side as Tanaka blew by her and plowed into the ropes behind her. "Ole!"

Tanaka shook his head and made another charge. This time Ranko jumped while spinning in the air and landed dead center on the back of the man's head. Tanaka's face met the concrete floor and the floor won as his face was turned into a pancake. Ranko made a great flourish of bowing while perching on the downed man's skull to a deathly silent crowd. When she didn't hear any applause, she simply shrugged and stepped out of the ring.

The referee found his voice a second later. "And Ranko the Tenderizer wins. Remember to pick up your winnings before you leave."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

51,000! She had 51,000 yen with her name on it waiting for her from just one bet._ Bless that redhead. Bless her. I almost gave up, but damn if my luck hasn't turned around._ She walked up to the man she had placed a bet with and showed him the slip. The man looked it over and tore it up. She looked at the pieces of paper floating to the floor and did something she hadn't done in a long time. She cursed out loud. "What the f*ck! I placed a bet, I expect to be paid!"

The man sneered at her, showing her a row of gold plated teeth. "Sorry little lady. All bets have been called off for tonight. Better luck next time."

Nabiki was about to tear into the man further when someone else did it for her. "That so. So the bet I placed on myself ain't worth jack huh?"

Nabiki turned to see Ranko standing behind her with half-lidded eyes. It was a welcome sight. Intimidation usually worked on low level flunkies, but she knew that she didn't have much clout in this type of circle. The redhead on the other hand had proved herself in the ring so hopefully they would get some results.

"That's right little lady. Bettings closed. Now leave." Or the man would be stupid enough to turn down someone that crippled one of their best fighters in less than a minute.

Nabiki had to at least recover the yen she had placed for her bet. "Hey, don't I at least get the 1000 yen back that I placed for my bet."

The man turned back to her and slammed a knife into the table while sneering at her. "Dues for being able to watch the fight dear. Better luck next time. Now scram. I don't have time for two little trollops whining and moaning about their lost funds."

Nabiki scowled as the man turned his back to them. She was about to curse the man out, but something blurred by her. The man fell like a sack of potatoes as the redhead stood over him with a victorious smirk on her face. Nabiki blinked a few times before she realized that the redhead was looting the man in front of her. She almost drooled at the fist full of cash that 'Ranko' had pulled out of the man's pockets. "Hey, he owed me 51,000 yen!"

Nabiki didn't expect the redhead to toss her a large wad of the cash as she continued to search the guy for anything else. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw how much she was holding. She had to have at least 200,000 yen held in a tight ball. "Wow."

'Ranko' finished searching the guy and started to wander off. Nabiki looked between the money and the departing redhead. She nodded her head before running after Ranko. "Wait for me."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey, you! Ranko!" Nabiki was panting as she finished yelling. Ranko could really move.

The redhead turned back to Nabiki with a raised eyebrow and frowned. "My name ain't Ranko. That was the stage name they gave me. My name's Ranma."

Nabiki waved her hand as she panted. Ranma could walk really fast. "Sure, sure. I can understand having a stage name. I was wondering if you'd like to chat and maybe have dinner. After all, you just won a match and got some cash. A girl's got to celebrate!"

Ranma frowned at the mention of girl, but Nabiki missed it. Ranma eyed Nabiki for a second before slowly nodding her head. "Alright, you know any places around here. I ain't got a clue since I just got here."

The smile that threatened to split Nabiki's face should have sent a shiver down Ranma's spine. "I know a place or two."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Mmmff if tow goof!" Nabiki cringed as the girl wolfed down another plate of pasta. She almost regretted taking the girl to Papa Luigi's. The stares from the waiters and patrons didn't help. The key word though was 'almost'. Ranma had agreed to pay with her 'winnings' so it was all good for Nabiki. She needed to hold onto as much money as she could. The problem was that she was too young to open a bank account on her own and it would be hard to do so with no clan backing her. She would have to solve that little problem later.

"So, Ranma. Do you like to fight? You seem to be pretty talented." It never hurt to compliment a potential associate, especially when the sentiment was true. She just needed to get a baseline read on the girl.

Ranma slurped up the last of her spaghetti and smiled. "I love to fight. I'm the best martial artist in the world cuz I'm Ranma Saot..." Her face dimmed a bit as she trailed off. "Yeah, I'm Ranma."

Nabiki could tell there was a story there. The girl had cut out her surname from the introduction. Either she didn't want her to know or the girl had also been kicked out of her clan. She should probably move onto another topic. "Uh, so what else do you like to do?"

The other girl scratched her head sheepishly. "Training."

Nabiki waited for the rest of Ranma's response but got nothing. "Training and what else? You have to like something else. Clubbing, sports, cooking, sewing, something."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know what clubbing is. I ain't really ever played sports unless it involved martial arts. I only cook and sew when I need to do it. Martial arts is the only thing I really know."

Nabiki's eyebrow rose slightly at that. This girl was a bit of an enigma. If she still had the resources, she would have gotten some intel on her background; however, she needed to know what she was dealing with in the here and now. She didn't have time to plan it out. She had a few guesses as to why this girl was going alone to the "Well, if we can earn enough money and have a place to live, then I'll show you what clubbing is like. I'm sure you'd like it quite a bit. How about we get down to business? I have some ideas that would help us earn money. Pit fighting can earn some cash, but I imagine if you did back there will start making its way around the circuits and the guys running them will start being wary of letting you in."

Nabiki watched the girl nod her head sagely. "Same thing happened in Shang-Hai when I was ten. Pop thought it would be good practice. They started running us out of places after we had already been through a few of them."

The only sign that something was wrong with Nabiki was a slight twitch in her brow. _Pit fighting at ten... Guess that explains why she's so good, but I have to wonder what her dad was thinking. _"Well there are other ways to make money too. Other than martial arts, I have a feeling that you'd be good at sports, modeling, and movies. I could act as your agent and we could work out how to split the money."

Nabiki wasn't expecting the other girl to frown at the proposition. The other girl seemed to mull over something before shaking her head. "Look, you've been nice and all but I gotta go and uh... I'm sorry but things wouldn't work out. I'm sure you've got somewhere you need to be and I got things that I need to do. It was nice meeting you and maybe we'll meet again."

The red-head stood up and left some yen on the table as she walked away. Nabiki was unsure where she had messed up in her negotiations. The girl had seemed receptive enough, but it was odd how the girl had brushed her off. It was like she was afraid that Nabiki would reject her. She was getting up to follow Ranma when the waiter stopped her. "Excuse me miss. Would you pay the bill first?"

Nabiki glared at the waiter and grabbed the yen Ranma had left on the table and shoved it into the waiter's hands. When Nabiki looked back, Ranma was gone.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki sat in her hotel room with a cheap used computer. It had taken several hours, but she had finally cleared out the hard drive and reinstalled the OS with some of her personal modifications. She read up on the local and world news before sitting back on her bed and contemplating on everything that had happened. Her funds were once again woefully low, a mere 11,000 yen, but she could make it up now that she had a computer. While her father may have access to her personal bank account, it seems that he had missed trading accounts. She immediately changed her password and checked on her funds. She had missed her check-in for two days now and it had hurt her. She was sitting at 500,000 yen. The problem was 500,000 yen would only keep her afloat for the next month if she really stretched her funds.

She looked up at the ceiling of her room wondering how it had gone so wrong. She had been supporting her family for so long using the same methods that she really didn't see anything wrong with whatever it was that she had done. The worst she had ever done was a little blackmail and shaming people. It wasn't fair, but then life never was. She'd forge her own path. Maybe she would even meet Ranma again, but the chances were slim. It was time to plan her next move.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma sat in the tent city wondering what she was going to do as she heated water over the fire. She had been alone for the past 5 months and it was starting to grate on her. She still had the art. It wasn't necessarily the family art, but she had enough background in numerous styles to not use the family art. She looked down at her boobs and frowned. If it wasn't for that, she would still be with her father. She would still be training to become the best. The problem was that 'she' wasn't what her father wanted and 'she' wasn't even supposed to be.

She sat back and thought about Nabiki. She wasn't the first one to approach her with a friendly attitude. It wasn't like when those guys would approach her in this form, but nonetheless they either wanted something or they would turn away when they found out how much of a freak 'she' was.

Ranma smiled as the water started boiling. At least 'he' would be sleeping tonight. It was hard enough getting hot water. The problem was that it wouldn't last. The curse always won out. Without a constant supply of hot water, it was nearly impossible for 'him' to be 'himself'.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_This is a somewhat darker fiction. Ranma is not locked in this one._


	2. Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward

**Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward and One Step Back**

I do not own Ranma ½ so please don't sue. This fic is semi-dark. It's rated M for a reason. For anyone who is wondering, this is not a Ranma gets stuck fiction and Ranma does not go out with a guy. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_1 USD = 94 yen_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game._

- Voltaire

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. It felt good to finally have a permanent address. Working and scraping her resources together for the past two months had been nerve racking. She actually had to stay in a ratty hotel for a couple of nights to meet her budget goals.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start grooming for the day. She didn't particularly have much to do that day, but one never knew when an opportunity would present itself. Her new apartment was a testament to that. Nearly two weeks ago she had hit pay dirt. The old lady that owned this apartment complex had been having an argument with her grandson when she had been passing by. It was obvious the kid was some wanna-be yakuza gaki with his bleached hair, sunglasses, and nose-ring. The fool had pushed the old lady to the ground and stated that he never wanted to see her again.

**Flashback...**

Nabiki was looking through the wanted ads scratching off company names as she walked down the road. It was getting late and she needed to get to her hotel room. The area outside the hotel was not one that you wanted to be in after dark.

"Dammit woman let go of me. Where the hell were you when they were dying huh? For that matter, where the hell were you when I was growing up. I ain't never seen you before. Get offa me bitch." Nabiki heard a hand hit flesh and the cry of a woman. She stopped briefly and started to pay attention. It wouldn't do for her to get caught up in something she wasn't prepared for

"Satoshi, please! You're father didn't like me because I had thought he would be a bad influence on Kaori. He forbade me from visiting after they eloped. I didn't even know they had a child until the hospital called." It was an old woman on her knees begging the young man to who had just slapped her. Nabiki kept listening as a part of her was warring helping the old woman or leaving as she looked around for alternative routes.

"And. You think I care. They're dead and you're dead to me woman. I've got money. I've got influence. What the hell can some crotchety old woman that barely knows me offer. Power is everything and I plan to be an end all be all kind of man. There's no room for you in any of my plans." The bleach blonde boy kicked his grandmother in the chest before walking away. Nabiki eyed the poor woman gasping on the side of the street as other people milled around her. No one even calling a police officer for aid. It wasn't like she hadn't seen similar before, but hearing and seeing the boy reject his only surviving family like that set something off inside her. He had a choice to stay with his family and thoroughly burned his bridges in a disgusting way. The problem was: if she had gotten that jaded in life, would she have done the same?

"Uh, ma'am, can I help you..."

**End Flashback...**

Nabiki had introduced herself and the older woman introduced herself as Mai Hitohira. When the old woman prompted her for a surname, she told the old woman her sob story and the old woman told her that she could sleep at her place that evening. It turned out that the old woman was moderately well off and owned several apartment buildings and rental houses across Itabashi, Koto, Suginami, and Oto. The best part of it was that the old woman had 'surprised' her the next morning with an offer to adopt her into her clan. It wasn't too hard of a decision for her to make as it was a direct snub to her so-called father. It was also necessary if she didn't want an even worse uphill battle when it came to schools and employment.

Nabiki scowled as she thought about school. She had missed her final exams for that year and apparently the school board thought it prudent to decide that she was going to have to repeat the year. She wasn't sure what school she would get into, but she had put a bug in Hitohira-san's ear to get her into a good private school. The best thing about being Hitohira's adopted daughter was that she no longer had to worry about money unless it was only for frivolous things. All she had to do was treat the old woman kindly and she wouldn't have to scrape things together anymore.

She shook her head and put on her workout clothes. It wouldn't do to cry over spilled milk. She needed to buck up and walk forward. She would get a late start when it came to college, but she would give one hell of a showing when her time came. She finished tying her shoes and walked out her door.

"Sweetie are you going out for your run now?" Nabiki smiled at her new obaa-chan. She understood respected her independence, but still supported her. It was a breath of fresh air in comparison to her former clingy father so set in his ways that he didn't even realize the roles he had assigned to his own daughters. It still confused Nabiki at how easily he had changed and how quickly things had spun out of control when he disowned her. She had been so preoccupied with not ending up on the street that she had almost forgotten the vengeance she owed to her former friends and family. Almost.

When she had time to settle into her new accommodations and reestablish some connections, she would revisit her investigation into what had happened and then figure out the best way to take it out on those responsible. She popped in her ear buds and started jogging as she focused her thoughts on her next business venture.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The sprinklers were just turning off as Nabiki entered the park. She was late today and had to circle the park once before running through to keep from getting wet. She hoped that she hadn't messed up her timing too much, but there was always tomorrow. He always seemed to be here so she had worked out his schedule and worked hers into it.

It had been a week ago that she had jogged through this park after she had settled into her new abode when she saw him. He wasn't particularly her type, but she couldn't help but be hot and bothered by the young man. Dark black hair, a lithe, muscular physique, exotic blue eyes, and an air of confidence made him stand out. He was also fun to watch as he practiced martial arts. Nabiki had never liked martial arts, partially due to Akane flaunting her strength over everyone, but this boy had something she had only ever seen during Ranko-Ranma's pit fight. He moved like liquid lightning and that was being modest. She was half-tempted to walk up to him and offer to be his agent for films or modeling. He could certainly do either without difficulty from what she had seen.

Nabiki walked over to a vending machine and selected Pocari Sweat. She continued her jog to the spot where the best bench for viewing the boy was located. When she got to her usual bench, she was not surprised by the boy being absent, but rather a familiar red-head sitting in her usual spot. The girl looked like she was either tired or sad; it was hard to tell as her head hung down while she sat on the bench. She could just keep on jogging and head home, but her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself sitting down next to the girl.

"What's up?" It was a simple enough greeting if a bit casual.

The girl turned her head up and blinked a few times before recognition flickered through her eyes. The smaller red-head rubbed the back of her head before responding."Ah, Nabiki-chan. Uh, what're you doing here?"

The girl was worn thin. That was the first thought that entered Nabiki's mind. She hadn't noticed it much the first time that she saw her, but there was obvious distress in the girl's eyes and tone of voice. It was like she was on the edge of breaking, but was forcing herself to hold it all in. That was never healthy and if the girl kept on holding in whatever was eating at her then she would either explode or break down. Given how strong the girl was, exploding would be very bad with her. "So, how have you been Ranma?"

Ranma flinched and stayed quiet. It was time for a different tactic. "How about we talk over some food? Maybe some ice cream."

Apparently that was the magic word, Ranma's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. It seems that Ranma had a vice and its name double mocha sundae.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki had always prided herself in being able to lead a bull by the nose. Manipulation wasn't so much as a game or con as it was an art form and given what she was seeing now, she wasn't the only practitioner. Her new friend was currently at the ice cream counter flaunting what she had at the young man behind the counter and literally molding him like putty in her hands. The boy was so distracted by her bouncing bosom that he didn't even realize that he had pushed four ice cream sundaes over to the girl without even mentioning a form of payment. It might have been the drool, but she was betting on his mind being no more than jello by that point. She held back a laugh as the boy just waved as Ranma skipped to there table with the sundaes in tow.

Ranma set Nabiki's sundae down in front of her and sat down in front of her. The first sundae was gone before a spoon met Ranma's in front of the second. "No, I'm not going to allow you to inhale a sundae girlfriend. It's a treat. It's meant to be savored. Now stop being a barbarian and eat like I do. No one is going to steal your food."

Ranma blinked and slowly nodded her head. She looked back and forth before slowly taking scoop after scoop of ice cream. It finally clicked in Nabiki's mind that the girl WAS actually looking for someone that would try stealing her food. It was another thing to add on her mental checklist of oddities concerning the girl. Maybe now was a good time to dig a little deeper into her past.

"So where do you live Ranma? I would love to come over to your place." Ranma froze at those words and Nabiki was finally getting the exact picture. She wanted to see if she was right.

"The park." Well there it was; the girl was homeless, but there was definitely more to it than that, especially from her dropping her surname in their previous conversation. The next move would be a gambit and more than likely have the girl run off again, but she had to know. If nothing else, the girl would just take it as a sarcastic comment.

"Let me guess, your father disowned you too." Ranma's eyes flew wide open at that comment and Nabiki could definitely tell she had hit the money. The question was: what should she do from here? Her curiosity was somewhat sated, but she hadn't really thought about what she wanted from the girl. Why was it so important that she bring up this line of questioning anyway?

"Uhhh... Don't know what'cha talking about." Ranma was horrible at lying, that much Nabiki was sure of. Nabiki was actually kind of feeling bad now as the girl sat there squirming in front of her. This wasn't some arrogant jock or yankee wanna-be from school. Realization struck Nabiki that this girl was starting to have a hauntingly familiar story behind her. Namely her own.

Nabiki waved her hand and tried to hide some of the pity and anxiety she was starting to feel for this girl by plastering on a fake smile. She was an acquaintance, not a confidant. The ice queen didn't need confidants. "Why don't you finish your ice cream and I'll show you a good time. Maybe the arcade."

She genuinely smirked as the other girl bobbed her head up and down before scarfing down the rest of her ice cream. It almost felt refreshing having someone so innocent hang around her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was a girly game sure, but the special moves were cool. That and she had already beaten the Tekken games. Who knew martial arts finger wrestling could be applied to video games? Ranma was the best after all.

Nabiki whistled as Ranma flew threw game after game, blazing through the high scores. She was currently kicking Queen Beryl's ass. She was starting to wonder if she should take Ranma to some conventions to show off her skills. She was certain most of the men there would pay to see Ranma at work. It also made her a bit jealous. She never got that far on Sailor Moon.

"Hey whaddya know. If it isn't the former Ice Queen of Furinkan." Nabiki froze mid-slurp as she put her slushy down on a counter and turned her seat around to see one of her former informants with two other people. One she didn't know and the other was a friend of Akane's, Saya, Asano, no Sayuri. She gave them a glance, before looking away, and stirred her straw around lazily as if she had only momentarily given them notice only to dismiss them. It was the impression she wanted to give. "Hmmm, that a fly buzzing about, such annoying things."

Her former informant took offense to this and put her hand on the table while bending over to look Nabiki in the face. "That's rude you know. Though I wouldn't expect anything better from a no-name like you."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed before she sat back and grinned at the girl. "Is that so? I wouldn't really know about such things. So what brought you over to Nakano? Need more yaoi for your collection Inabi."

The other girl sneered at her. "Even now you only know how to blackmail and cheat your way to the top. If you don't stop now, you'll end badly Tendo. Oh wait, you've already fallen from grace miss no-name. So what do you do now that you can't get money from others, huh? Sell yourself on the corner like some cheap..."

Nabiki crushed her slushy cup in her hand creating a sticky mess running over her fingers and onto the table. She barely contained the rage that was building up inside her. How dare that bitch even insinuate that? "No. But I have to wonder what your older brother does to get his drug money? I'm sure his delivery job pays for it ever since he got kicked out of Todai right?"

Nabiki had made a major miscalculation in her anger; she should have expected retaliation. Inabi grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into the table. Nabiki didn't have time to cry out or wonder what just happened as a fist hit her stomach. When her eyes started to clear, she saw a fist headed toward her face until a hand shot out and caught it.

"Hey what are ya doing? She ain't fighting back." Ranma stood there holding onto Inabi's wrist. Inabi tried to break free, but the grip only seemed to get tighter. The girl started beating on the hand holding her and even started kicking, but to no avail. The red-head wasn't loosening her grip.

Inabi turned a hateful glare onto Ranma and spat at her. Ranma continued to stare at the girl. "The hell is your problem yankee. Don't you know what she is? She's a damn Nanashi. She isn't worth the dirt on the ground and yet you help her out."

Ranma's eyes darkened as she let go of the wrist and pushed the girl away. She didn't give the girl a second look as she helped Nabiki to her unsteady feet. Her nose was broken and she seemed dazed.

Ranma looked between Nabiki and the other girls and shook her head. "None of you would understand."

Ranma settled Nabiki on her back and started to walk away, but Inabi got in there path. "Move."

Inabi was about to sneer and make a retort, but was pulled out of the way by Sayuri. Her sneer got worse as the girl with red hair walked out with Nabiki unmolested so she turned her anger on Sayuri. "The hell is your problem Sayuri. That bitch got in my way."

Sayuri bit her lip before responding. "I think it's the other way around Inabi. Look at your wrist and then look at that arcade game that girl was playing at before. I don't think it would have ended well."

Inabi looked at her wrist and her anger flowed hotter. That yankee had left a red hand print from her grip on her wrist. She would have a nasty bruise from that. She then looked over at the arcade machine Sayuri had been pointing to and paled. She could see the distinct impression of metal ripped out of the machine the size of two fists.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was at a loss for what to do. She could treat her new friend at her tent or she could try to find a doctor. "Nabiki, Nabiki! Oh what happened to you child!"

Ranma broke out of her introspection when she saw an old lady rushing over to them with a bag of groceries waving from side to side in her arm. "Oh kami-sami she's bleeding! We need to get her to the doctor!"

"Uh." The woman seemed to know Nabiki and wanted to get her to the doctor.

"I'm sorry. What's your name dearie? Do you know how this happened?" Ranma blinked as the old lady got up in her face. What was she supposed to do here?

"Uh, I'm Ranma. I guess you could say that I'm Nabiki's friend. She kind of met these people and talked for a minute before one of 'em slammed her head into the table and then punched her in the solar plexus. She looks worse than injuries show cuz the nose bleeds a lot when it's broke. She's also kind of out of it at the moment cuz she ain't a fighter I don't think and she couldn't take tha shock of the blows."

The old lady nodded and patted Nabiki's back. "Don't worry dear. It seems you're in good hands. Your friend here seems to know quite a bit even if she is a bit uncultured. Now, Ranma was it? Follow me on the double young lady. We must get her to the doctor post haste. He isn't far from here."

The old lady started walking off briskly and Ranma followed. If one listened closely, they could here Ranma mutter. "I ain't a young lady."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Um, mind if I sit here." The young red-head bowed and the old-woman bowed as she patted the seat next to her.

Ranma sat down and twiddled her thumbs wondering why she had stuck around. She could sort of call Nabiki a friend, but she knew it wouldn't last. When Nabiki found out that she was a freak, then she would leave her. Everyone always did. "So what's your story sweetheart?"

Ranma broke out of her thoughts and looked at the old lady next to her. There was something hidden behind the old woman's gaze that unsettled her. "Uh, nothing much."

The old woman nodded her head. "So how did you meet Nabiki?"

"A pit fight."

"Hhhhm." Ranma winced at the critical eye the old lady gave her. "You were a fighter weren't you."

"Uh, yeah. I also kicked tha big gorilla in the ring a new one." The old lady frowned at that comment. Ranma didn't think she was earning any points with the woman it was probably time to leave. Ranma stood up only to have to old woman grab her arm.

"Sit. Tell me more and more detail child. There's no need to be afraid of little old me."

"Well the guy running the show wouldn't pay out..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"...and that's when I met you."

The old woman nodded her head sagely with a frown on her face. "So your father disowned you as well?"

Ranma flinched at the older woman's accusation. She looked away from the old woman and whispered "Yes."

"Was it because you were constantly getting into fights?" The old woman looked sternly at Ranma as her frown deepened.

Ranma shook her head. _No, he would have praised more fights. A man could fight._ She looked down at herself and thought of what could have been if they had never gone to Jusenkyo. She shook her head. "No, it ain't that. He's the one that trained me to be the best fighter. He taught me martial arts. I was supposed to be the heir to the school."

The old woman looked puzzled at that comment. "Then why on earth did he disown you?"

Ranma looked away from the woman and held back tears. It wasn't manly to cry. It wasn't manly to show emotion. "Cuz I ain't manly enough."

A dawning realization came upon the old woman as she shook her head. "Ah, a misogynist."

"It ain't that misoginie something. I ain't his prized fighter anymore. I ain't the man he wants me to be." Ranma couldn't hide the shame in her voice. His failure was not something he wanted to think about.

"Hmm, why don't you stay with Nabiki and myself tonight? To repay you for helping Nabiki." The old woman smiled as Ranma's eyes lit up a bit.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_I sort of wonder if I should make these chapters longer. Hopefully I can get back to some of my other stories soon._


	3. Chapter 3: Live

**Chapter 3: Live**

I do not own Ranma ½ so please don't sue. This fic is semi-dark. It's rated M for a reason. This is not a Ranma-chan or lock fic even though Ranma may be a girl for long periods in it. For anyone who is wondering, this is not a Ranma gets stuck fiction and Ranma does not go out with a guy. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_1 USD = 94 yen_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path._

- Buddha

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was quiet as she pushed Nabiki along in a wheelchair as she followed Hitohira-san. It worried her that Nabiki's head lolled side to side. When he had traveled with his father, it had always been toughing out the pain and working through the injuries. The 'sedatives' that the doctors gave Nabiki worried her because Nabiki was only slightly conscious and obviously not right in the head. Hitohira-san had told her that it was normal and to not mind it as she pushed Nabiki to her house.

What worried Ranma more was how she was going to explain the curse to her new best friend and her grandmother and how she really wasn't a she.

The worry must of shown on Ranma's face as Hitohira patted her on the shoulder. "No need to worry dear. I'm more than willing to listen to your deep dark secrets or not. It is your choice. I know Nabiki is holding back some things, but I'm getting so old that I don't particularly care at this point. My own grandson is gaki in the local yakuza, but I begged him not to leave. Salvation is in your own choosing dear, but that does not mean you have to seek it alone. You're more than welcome to stay with us the night. Hopefully Nabiki will be more aware as we prepare dinner. Both of you deserve a good meal after your ordeals. Why don't you think about what you want to do while you help Nabiki up to her apartment. She's in room 203, here's the key."

Ranma took the key from the elderly woman as she hurried off with her groceries to the first apartment on the ground floor.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The room wasn't decidedly girly. Those were Ranma's thoughts as she entered the room and helped Nabiki onto her bed. She was nervous being in her friend's room. It had been some time since she had been in a house and it felt odd to be on good terms with these people. It had always ended in disaster in the past. Warm food and a warm bed one night usually meant running for her life the next morning. Granted it was due to her ex-pop stealing something or offending someone, but it was what had happened every time she had set foot in someone else house.

Ranma sat down in a chair and twiddled her thumbs as she looked at Nabiki. What was she really doing here? She should leave. She should head back to her camp, heat up some water, and return to being a man. When they found out, it wouldn't be pretty. It would be pop all over again.

"Uh, dan-it. My nofe, that bith is going to pay." Ranma looked over at Nabiki as she sat up swearing. She could sympathize with Nabiki about the nose. It definitely wasn't fun when it broke.

"Oh man, how did I get back home? Ranma?" Nabiki had turned to see her new friend sitting in her desk chair staring at her. Her nose was wrapped in gauze and she could feel some fuzziness, but no pain so she was pretty sure she was on pain meds. The problem was she never told Ranma where she lived.

"Uh, hey Nabiki. Was wonderin when you'd wake up. Hitohira-san told me to bring you up to your room. The doc said you'd be a little woozy from the medicine but you'll be okay after a bit. He said it'll be several weeks before your nose sets right."

Nabiki scowled before sighing. If her nose didn't set right, then she'd show Inabi just why no one messed with her in Nerima. "Thanks. Inabi should have known better. She better not show her face to me again unless she's begging for forgiveness."

Ranma fidgeted a bit. She wasn't sure she wanted to get on her new friend's bad side. "Uh, right. So Hitohira-san invited me to dinner I guess. She's cooking now."

Nabiki nodded and swung her legs over as she sat up. She looked Ranma up and down and noticed how nervous Ranma was. "You know I'm a bit jealous. I wish I was as beautiful as you are. I'd be glad to help you get a modeling job, for a modest percent of course."

Ranma grimaced at Nabiki calling 'her' beautiful. It was testament to what he had lost. A weak girl was beautiful; a tough guy was rugged. "Uh, no thanks."

"Why not? I'm still confused as to why you don't want to do something like that. You're a knockout. Literally and figuratively girl." Nabiki was unsure why the girl was so distraught over the suggestion. Hell most girls would be trying to claw their way to the top if they thought they could do it.

"Look Nabiki, it ain't something that I would do ya know. It's just to girly. I ain't no girl." Nabiki was finally getting some more to go on and had some suspicions now as to how this girl ticked.

Nabiki put her hands up and shook her head. It wouldn't do to rile Ranma up. She owed Ranma a debt and she always paid those back. "I won't bother asking you again. Let's head down to obaa-san's unit and see if she has dinner ready."

Nabiki smirked as some life returned to the girl's eyes. Apparently the way to this girl's heart was through her stomach.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mai was slowly stirring the Wonton soup she was fixing for the evening meal thinking of the two girls that had abruptly entered her life. She would count it as an act of providence if she believed in such things, but she still glad to have met them. She was not exactly desperate for companionship and could have moved on with her life, but there would be other problems that could not be solved so easily. She was the last of her line and her grandson had all but thrown away the legacy of the Hitohira family. It was ironic that she had found two girls whose families had cast them out just as her grandson decided to cast his name away. The question now was how she should proceed in regards to her new potential daughter and what their future would be.

She eyed the phone next to her refrigerator as she thought of those problems. What she was considering would not be cruel to these girls, far from it, but it would test their mettle and give them rewards beyond their wildest dreams if they succeeded. Maybe it was a time for a change. Mai picked up the phone and started dialing. She just hoped that her new daughters would eventually forgive her for throwing them to the wolves.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki led Ranma into the dining room. It wasn't particularly anything special but there was a definite cozy feeling to the place. Mai was just entering the room to set out the plates. "Oh good, you're both in time. Just sit down and I'll have the food set out soon."

"Uh, yeah." Ranma settled down at the table nervously shifting her feet. She'd stay for one meal and be on her way. It wouldn't be good to stay.

Mai set the meal on the table before offering to take Ranma's plate to fill it with rice and vegetables. "It's good to see that Nabiki has such a dependable friend in you Ranma. I think most people would have panicked after what that girl did to poor Nabiki."

Ranma slowly nodded her head as Mai handed her her plate. She hadn't done anything special. All she was doing was following the code like anyone else would do. "It was no problem. Nabiki's pretty light to carry anyways."

Nabiki mentally preened herself at the backwards compliment. Ranma may be naïve and brash, but she had her good qualities as well. Well, that was until Ranma started to inhale her food like a vacuum. A hand shot out and grabbed Ranma's. Both girls looked over to the fuming eyes of one Mai Hitohira. "Slowly with chopsticks Ranma dear. Etiquette will be observed."

There was something truly unnerving in the old woman's stare. When Mai let go of Ranma's hand, she slowly started picking out rice and Mai nodded in contentment. The meal continued with a bit of light conversation and two more reprimands from Mai regarding Ranma's eating habits. Soon the meal was over.

Mai turned to Ranma and said in a matter of fact voice. "Oh, I've made arrangements to add you to the clan roster Ranma. Would you like to join the family?"

Ranma stared at Mai for a second before turning and bolting out the door. Nabiki stared at the door for a moment before turning back to Mai.

"Don't worry dear. I'll have dessert waiting for the both of you when you bring her back." Nabiki eyed the older woman as she calmly sipped her tea. She wondered about her new obaa-san sometimes. There were brief periods when she caught something in the woman's gaze that she couldn't quite place. She had put down as something that people picked up as they got older, but now she was wondering if that was really the case. Nabiki shook those thoughts away as she stood up and turned to follow Ranma out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki wasn't sure why she was walking out the door after Ranma, well more like running because damn the girl was fast. She was going to lose Ranma until she tripped on something she couldn't see. She finally had a chance. "Wait up Ranma! Hold on a minute!"

Ranma was about to bolt once more, but Nabiki got lucky and was able to grab Ranma by the shoulder. "What the hell was that about Ranma? I was just as surprised as you were, but I thought you would have been jumping up and down in joy, not bolting like a spooked cat!"

Nabiki missed Ranma's shudder at the mention of the word 'cat.' She did catch the tears running down Ranma's cheeks and the fear in her eyes as she turned towards her though. It was perplexing. How could someone that could take out a pit fighter hopped up on roids be in as miserable a state as this?

"Nabs," Nabiki's eyebrow twitched at that nickname. It brought back bad memories of primary school and a familiar American snack cracker that got confused with her name. "It... Look Nabiki-chan. It ain't like it wouldn't be an honor ta be a part of your family, but if ya knew what I was, you'd throw me out and I don't want to deal with that again. Whenever someone finds out, it's freak or monster or something else."

What the hell was the girl yammering on about? People called her a freak and a monster? Well, she could understand monster because the girl packed one hell of a punch, but what was she freaking out about. "Hold up, what do you mean by freak?"

Ranma stood up while rubbing her eyes. "Stupid girl body, making me cry." She looked straight at Nabiki and sighed as she hung her head. "I'll show you and Mai-obaa-san. I know it'll sound crazy, but it's gotta do with magic and once I do my show and tell, I'll be on my way."

Nabiki wasn't sure what kind of mental state Ranma was in considering the crazy stuff that she was spouting off. She was tempted to just walk away but something seemed to be pushing her towards the girl. She cautiously grabbed Ranma's hand and led her back into Mai's apartment.

A shadowed smiling figure appeared in a nearby alley way and disappeared as quickly as it came.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki was curious when Ranma reentered the room with two glasses of water. She and Mai were seated in the dining room looking as a nervous Ranma tried to compose herself.

"Okay, I've sorta not been telling you guys everything. There's a reason my pop disowned me. See there's this valley in China called Jusenkyo, a cursed training ground full of cold water springs with bamboo shoots sticking out of the pools. Course pops didn't read Chinese so he didn't know it was cursed at the time. We got to fighting on top of the bamboo poles and one thing led to another and pops fell inta a pool. And well pops came out but he wasn't exactly pops. He was a panda. Well I was shocked and so I didn't dodge when he hit me. I got knocked into a pool and transformed. When my pops found out what I had become, well he disowned me on the spot. I turned inta a girl."

It took a minute to register what Ranma had just said and it was complete bullshit. "The hell kind of story is that Ranma. Water can't magic up..."

Nabiki's jaw dropped when Ranma poured a steaming cup of water over herself to leave behind the tall, black-haired boy that Nabiki had been watching in the park. He picked up the other cup and dumped it on his head to return to being a red-haired girl.

"Hot water boy, cold water girl. Look I'll be taking my leave now that ya'll know how much of freak I am." Ranma started to move but was stopped by Mai's exclamation

"Oh my, I don't think I've seen magic quite like that in some time. It's been awhile since someone was foolish enough to venture into the Jusenkyo valley. Not to worry though dear, it just means you will have to adjust. Something I fear your father would have made nearly impossible." Nabiki and Ranma stared at the older woman. She was pretty calm and seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Wait, you're telling me that magic exists. As in hey I'm a witch and I'll turn you into a toad type stuff?" Nabiki's logical world was starting to crash and burn as apparently her new friend didn't follow the rules of reality and her obaa-san didn't even bat an eye at the transformation.

Mai nodded her head sagely. "Something like that but I think that you're probably thinking of what you've seen in western cartoons or fairy tales. Not that all of it is wrong, but it is rather exaggerated most of the time. At least you didn't jump onto the magical girl bandwagon. Goodness knows what children are thinking these days with skirts that leave nothing to the imagination. If it were tactical in some way, I could understand, but using it to attract male attention is just asking for problems. Why just the other day, oh forget it. I don't need to mention it to such impressionable young minds. Now Ranma dear."

Ranma blinked dazedly. "Huh?"

"Ranma, I have no problem with your curse and I'm certain that Nabiki will adjust as soon as she starts putting herself together. So will you be joining the Hitohira clan?"

"Uh, sure." Ranma wasn't really sure if it was the right answer but it was the first time he hadn't been run off after showing the curse. Things might work out.

Mai smile and nodded as if she had expected that answer. "Good. Now that that is over, let's start on dessert shall we. I've got some special strawberry mochi that Taiki up the street made today and there's no sense in letting it just sit on my counter."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_In a meeting room somewhere..._

"You do realize the risk you took in this endeavor right?" The man with dark circles under his eyes nearly jumped out of his gray suit at the voice. He had just been packing up the last of his notes from the day. He slowly looked around and flinched back when he saw who had stopped him.

"Ah, Himura-dono. What a pleasure..." The older man smacked him once across the head with a fan and glared at him.

"Don't Himura-dono me you fool. I am well aware of the little stunt you pulled recently for your son Gosunkugi-san. Many others on the council have done such before, but you came close to revealing yourself in doing so. I had to pull a few strings to make sure that you were not caught. I had thought you were paranoid enough to plan ahead better." Gosunkugi ducked his head a bit. He didn't think that he had been found out, but he had apparently left some gaps in his plan. The fact that he hadn't spent more than a week planning probably had something to do with it.

"I apologize Him... cousin. It will not happen again. It's just that the girl is a rather pervasive snooper. After I looked into her a bit, I realized that she has some potential as well. She would have eventually found out about the council if left unchecked and I doubt she would have taken an offer from us seriously so it had to be done."

The older man looked over Gosunkugi for a second before nodding his head. "I agree. She would have found out, but I think she would take an offer after some persuading. I don't particularly like new bloods so I will let this slide. Just remember that your son still has to prove himself. The reports that I have received so far do not paint your son in the best light and his talents are mediocre at best. I may not like new blood, but I'll take one over an incompetent fool any day. Just make sure he starts measuring up or your family may be losing its place on the council. He need not be good enough for one of our elite academies, but he damn well better be worth more than what our basic training puts out when the time for presentation rolls around."

The older man turned away and waved his hand. Gosunkugi bowed and scurried off. He would need to start training his son personally instead of allowing his son's self studies to continue. He just needed to ween him off of the voodoo dolls and everything would work out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"It took me awhile but I finally got their files. I will say that you are correct in assuming that they are both on track for being in this program, but I have some concerns. This year is quite full considering how many heirs and potentials will be enrolling this year Mai-chan. Are you sure you want both of them in the program? I understand the first one due to the unique condition, but both of them might be better off just going to one of the training camps for the basics given one's spotty attendance record and the other having no background." The elderly man frowned as Mai Hitohira said something to him over the phone.

"You're sure. If you make this choice, you'll have to face the council and explain why you chose them when selections come." He paused to listen once again.

"I can accept that I suppose. Just know that they'll have a rough time here, especially since they have no experience. I'll go ahead and set them up. Remember that they will need both uniforms."

The man set down the receiver and looked down at the folders in front of him. He didn't know what his old friend was playing at, but he had a sinking feeling that he would need several large bottles of headache medicine in the coming school year.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Busy, busy, busy. I will update as I can._


	4. Chapter 4: The Hell

**Chapter 4: The Hell...**

I do not own Ranma ½ so please don't sue. This fic is semi-dark. It's rated M for a reason. This is not a Ranma-chan or lock fic even though Ranma may be a girl for long periods in it. For anyone who is wondering, this is not a Ranma gets stuck fiction and Ranma does not go out with a guy. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_1 USD = 94 yen_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Heh, me lead you? Lady look at me, I don't even know where the hell I am half the time!_

- Jay, Dogma

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki was a logical person. Everything could be reasoned out even if it required some research to find the answers. It was too bad that the world decided to toss everything that she knew out the window.

She could feel a headache coming on as she tried to figure out what the hell had happened in the last 24 hours. Ranma was... What was Ranma? That was the real question. An associate? No that wasn't quite right at the moment. A friend? Maybe. A sibling? If what Hitohira obaa-san had offered was true, then yes. Other than that she was drawing up short on defining Ranma. It made her head hurt.

The one thing that she could latch onto was magic. Apparently it was real and it liked to screw with the established laws of physics and reality as she used to know it. And wasn't that a scary thought. What all could magic do? How much did it influence? Could everything she once 'knew' to be fact all be lies? It opened a door that could not be closed? Pandora eat your heart out.

Nabiki turned her head to the side and looked out her door towards the living room. Ranma would be sleeping on her couch until an apartment could be prepared for her, him, IT, whatever. It now made sense why Ranma had turned down her offers. Suddenly changing genders in front of a camera might not be a good idea.

She wasn't really looking forward to tomorrow. She would be demanding answers for the crazy whirlwind of events from the previous day. She just didn't know if she really wanted to know the answers.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He had been accepted. Granted he wasn't sure about Nabiki after the he showed his curse, but she didn't blow up at him or call him a freak so he would wait to see which way she would go. Yesterday had been a rather uphill battle of emotions. He had worked up the courage to show them the curse thanks to Nabiki and Hitohira-san had barely batted an eye before explaining that she had some knowledge of magic. Did she know of a cure? No, that would be too much to hope for given his situation.

The real problem he was facing now was that he had gone through that emotional roller coaster. HE had let his emotions go and cried like a little girl. Why? Even after pops had rejected him, he had forged onward without looking back. He had tried getting along with other people until they found out about the curse and in some cases literally ran him out of town, but through it all he had just kept moving. The road had always been his life as far as he knew it. Now... now he was sleeping in the apartment of his potential friend/sister. It was all very confusing to him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh well, best get these old bones to bed." The declaration was a private joke to the spry old woman who was finishing the dishes. It wasn't that she didn't feel her years, but magic did wonderful things for keeping the aches out of the old joints. She half wondered if the children would catch onto any of the little play she had set up the other night. Certainly numerous circumstances had played their part in bringing everything together, but a well-timed tripping jinx and some mood enhancers didn't hurt matters. It was a bit manipulative on her part, but she'd be damned if her line was destroyed. It helped that she actually felt for the poor children and probably would have adopted them anyways.

She stood up and walked over to her bookcase. She pulled out a book and opened it to reveal a hidden compartment with a scroll in it. She carefully rolled it open and took out a brush. She blacked out a branch under her and her husbands name and then drew in two new lines from her name. "Now all that's left is the Blood Rites."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Morning came and two groggy teenagers started shuffling around. One was searching for coffee while the other was stretching out in the living room. The coffee deprived one finally found her mark and started guzzling down the brew from the automated coffee machine. She sat there taking in the view of the now male occupant of the room as he stretched every crick out of his body. "I wish I was that limber."

"Huh?" Nabiki shook her head as Ranma turned his attention to her while touching his right foot to the back of his head.

"Nothing, just go back to stretching." Ranma shrugged and continued his routine as Nabiki sat down while sipping her coffee. If this is what she had to look forward to every time she woke up, well it was worth the weirdness.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Dammit, I wanted to be a guy today!" Nabiki snickered after an old lady with a pail nailed Ranma with water. It was still strange to see the curse in action. The fact that it bent the very rules of reality was starting to take a back-burner to the almost comical reactions from Ranma every time someone accidentally splashed him, which turned out to be quite often.

Nabiki was a little miffed that Mai had wanted them out of the house that day and promised to tell them more about magic and other things the following day. The plastic in her hand made that an acceptable trade, but only for the moment.

"Ranma, we're not stopping somewhere again so you can change back. That's the third time in less than an hour. Just suck it up and go with it. We're almost to the mall anyways." Ranma's near insistence that he change back into a guy was starting to wear on her. It was like he was ashamed of being a girl. Granted it was strange, but Nabiki didn't particularly see what was wrong with it if he'd just stick with it for awhile.

"Fine." Another thing that Nabiki noticed was Ranma's need for some 'support'. She was surprised that the announcer at that underground fighting ring didn't decide to give her the stage name Chichi.

"It works out in the end you know. Mai did tell us to get clothes for both of your forms. It would be odd for a guy to walk into the girl's section alone and I'm certainly not going to pose as your girlfriend so going girl only makes sense. That and no one will question a girl in the guy's section. Let's get a move on. We've got cash to burn and we both need a new wardrobe."

Ranma felt a chill go down her spine at that declaration.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A giant pile of bags was waddling down the mall with a brunette leading it to the exit. If one looked close enough, they would see the rosy cheeks of a thoroughly embarrassed teenage girl poking through whenever the bags shifted the right way. Ranma had to admit that if martial arts was clothes shopping, then Nabiki would be a master. She had tried to protest when Nabiki had dragged her into the area with girly clothes and bras, but the girl hadn't even listened to the protests as she whipped through every rack holding clothes up to either Ranma or herself. Some clothes got tossed on the rack and some clothes got tossed on a spluttering Ranma.

"Set them down here Ranma, the cab will arrive soon." Ranma sighed in relief as she deposited the clothes on the ground. It was more of an embarrassment to be holding them than it was a chore.

"Nabiki, I don't need all those bras and those girl clothes. I'll do just fine with the baggy stuff I bought on the guys side." Nabiki rolled her eyes at Ranma's whining. She seriously needed to grow up.

"Well I kind of noticed you sagging earlier Ranma, along with every guy from the apartment to the mall. Trust me, you'll want to wear the bras." Nabiki couldn't help smirking as Ranma's cheek's pinkened when she finally caught on to what she had said.

"Don't mean I'm going to wear it. It ain't manly." Ranma had to keep sticking to that didn't she. It wasn't like Nabiki couldn't somewhat perceive the problem Ranma was facing.

"Whatever Ranma. You're going to have to suck it up eventually and start wearing some undergarments or you're going to really start sagging. That and you won't be able to keep the guys off of you." Ranma's indignant look at her was priceless. The girl-boy was too easy to goad.

"I ain't that weak. Only real girls are weak." She wasn't a real girl so he'd definitely be keeping the guys off.

"Excuse me, what was that Ranma?" She didn't really just say that, especially considering her condition.

"Real girls are weak. Of course you'd need protecting from other guys. You're a girl and girls are weak." It was a fact. Girls are weak. Pops had drilled that into Ranma day and night. Heck, it was the reason why he had disowned Ranma in China.

Nabiki didn't even notice the cab pull up beside her as she reddened in anger. She was weak! She, the Ice Queen, was WEAK! "Ranma, you can walk home for all I give a damn. Just leave me the hell alone."

Ranma was perplexed at Nabiki's change in mood. What was she so angry about? "Nabiki what's..."

"GO! Get home on your own Ranma. Just ask Hitohira-san for your clothes when you get back." Nabiki turned her back on Ranma as she started shoving clothing bags into the cab before yelling at the driver to head towards her apartment. Ranma stared at where Nabiki had been wondering what went wrong.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma sat alone contemplating what had just happened. Women were weird and weak. It's the one reason why his father had disowned him. His father had looked as pale as a ghost after the guide explained that the curse was permanent and he had then looked at 'her' in disdain. He had immediately turned on 'her' in the hut and flat out disowned 'her'. So why did Nabiki react that way? He had only been telling the truth.

He hung his head and flicked one of 'her' boobs almost hoping that it would fall off. "Now what's got such a pretty young girl such as yourself looking so down?"

Ranma looked up to see an elderly woman sit down beside her. If she didn't know any better, this was the same old lady that had hit her with water earlier in the day thus leading to her current predicament. "I ain't down, just thinkin."

The elderly woman frowned and bopped her over the head with a ladle. "Such crass language from a young girl is unacceptable. Who taught you manners child?"

"Ow, ain't nobody taught me manners ya old bat. Didn't need that sissy crap on the road." This earned Ranma a harder whack on the back of the head by the ladle wielding lady.

"Hmm, I suppose that explains your crassness. Honestly, I can't imagine a mother that would allow her girl to be so crass. The woman deserves a good dressing down if she let you go like this."

An old fire seemed to stoke at the old lady's words. Ranma may have been disowned, but no one spoke of his mother like that. "Hey, don't you start bringing my mom into this. She ain't the one that raised me and she died before I got to know her so don't go talkin bout her like that!"

The elderly woman nodded her head sagely. "I see. Your father raised you then. Such a pity, men are so foolish and weak."

"What are ya talking about? Women are weak. Pops always said they need protectin." The older woman raised an eyebrow as Ranma became more agitated.

The old woman shook her head and scoffed, "Yes, protecting. I'm sure some women do fall into that category, but if a woman can get a strong man to protect her, then is she really weak. Men are typically physically stronger, but a katana or a naginata can level the playing field. A good girl will leave the 'protecting' and decisions to men. A smart girl will do the same, but will be ready should her man fail. A clever girl will lead a man by the nose and he will be none the wiser before a knife slips through his ribs. That is the way of the world."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Weapon's are for the weak and a knife in the back is dishonorable. Ain't listenin' to this no more."

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "As I said before, men are foolish and weak child. And rather crass I would have to assume as well."

"Anybody can take away a weapon, then what're ya left with?" Ranma felt smug as she had just won the argument.

"I use hand to hand training and my brains child. Did you honestly think just having a weapon would be the limit of my knowledge or the knowledge of others? Only a fool relies on one way of tackling a problem. By using weapons and proper hand to hand combat, I have a wider breadth of tools and knowledge in my arsenal. I can even pretend to be frail and then catch my enemies by surprise. You could pretend to be a ditz or use your feminine wiles to ensnare your enemy and then deal with them. It is why solely relying on hand to hand skills and the belief that women are weak is foolish child."

Ranma wasn't quite sure how to counter that argument. It did make sense. In fact, it followed the spirit of the 'Anything Goes' philosophy quite well. So why was it that pops had always scoffed at weapons? They did train with staffs sometimes, but he had expressly forbidden swords or knives. He had even ripped him away from one of the masters he had been learning from when the master started to move away from disarming to actual sword techniques. "Uh."

The old woman smiled toothily at Ranma's response. She knew that she had won. "Again, how are women weak? I tell you this, you are weak because your father has poisoned your understanding and reasoning child. He is either a fool or was molding you to one purpose or another. I suggest you take a good long time to think about adjusting your beliefs and tactics child. You never know when a pouting face can be more effective than a sharpened sword."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma knocked on Nabiki's door in hopes that she had returned home. She couldn't deny what the old woman had said, though 'he' had always thought his father was right. It was still rather confusing. The door finally opened. "Nabiki..."

"10,000 yen." Nabiki barely looked at him as she looked over her fingernails after opening the door.

Ranma blinked. What did 10,000 yen have to do with anything? "Look Nabiki, I just wanna say..."

Nabiki turned towards Ranma. She had a carefully adopted a neutral expression as she cut off what she was going to say. "I said 10,000 yen or I'm shutting the door."

Ranma dug through her pockets and pulled out a wad of yen before handing it to Nabiki. Nabiki flipped through the money and lazily turned back to look at Ranma. "What do you want and make it fast? Time is money."

"I just wanted to come by and apologize damn it. Why're making this so hard?" Ranma was starting to get frustrated. What was with this girl? Didn't she understand that she wanted to make up?

Nabiki raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "What's to apologize for? You simply stated what you believed and that's that. Now I've got a portfolio to put together and your times almost up."

Ranma was starting to lose it. "What the hell Nabiki? I'm trying to apologize and ya ain't even letting me. I thought we were friends or siblings or something."

Nabiki finally lost her cool. She barely knew Ranma and he dared to use friendship and familial relations against her. He DARED. "And that gives you the excuse to belittle me! You know what you're just like the rest of them. You don't understand me."

She got up in Ranma's face and poked his chest with each punctuated word. "YOU. ARE. NOTHING. TO. ME."

Ranma looked stunned as Nabiki slammed the door in her face. The emotions were roiling off of her as she tried to calm down. Why was it so hard to calm down right now? Why was she almost on the verge of tears? These questions were plaguing both of their minds as they walked away.

Nabiki wasn't sure why, but she felt like she had just torn a piece of herself out as she slammed the door in Ranma's face. She'd just have to console herself by plotting out her stock options.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The door to Mai's apartment creaked open and Ranma slowly walked in to see Mai sipping some tea at her table. The older woman looked up at him and sighed before patting the spot beside her and gesturing for him to sit down

"Dear, what seems to be the problem?" While Ranma tried to hide his emotions, he read like an open book to Mai. You didn't raise a teenager once and forget the angst and emotional turmoil that came with it. She knew that this was coming thanks to Nabiki literally marching into her apartment and dumping Ranma's clothes on her couch without so much as a 'how do you do'.

Ranma stared at the teacup in front of her. What was the problem? Girls made no sense. First, Nabiki went over the top with what she had said earlier. After that, she had run into the old woman with the ladle and she tore at his beliefs. She had figured that maybe what she had said made Nabiki mad because maybe his belief wasn't completely right, but she didn't even give him a chance. "Me and Nabiki had a fight over something. She ain't even lettin me explain."

Mai nodded her head. Infighting was not unexpected. "So what was the fight about?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "All I said was women are weak and she just jumped all over me and now she won't even let me explain. Some old lady came down on me too when I told her."

Mai could see where this was going. Nabiki was quite independent and a bit vain so a comment like that would set her off. It didn't help that she had practically been raising herself only to be disowned by a father that had a more traditional outlook. It might take time to repair Ranma's blunder and take even more time to fully disabuse the boy of the notion that women were weak. "I see. It might be best if you meditate and think over why this happened."

Ranma nodded her head. Meditation usually helped to clear the mind. Maybe she could figure out why Nabiki wouldn't even listen to her. "Alright I guess."

"Why don't you go change in the kitchen then? Your apartment will be ready this evening. The movers just need bring in your futon. I figured you might prefer a futon over a western style bed." She watched Ranma wander into the kitchen without so much as a word to her. She could tell that this little rift might be hard to fix. Why did teenagers have to be so stubborn?

The whole altercation might have had something to do with her meddling the other night. She probably shouldn't have been so liberal with the mood enhancers. It seemed that she miscalculated the duration of their effects. Given what Ranma and Nabiki had been through in the past few months, she should have seen this coming. Raw emotions worked both ways and they would do more damage than good if she didn't do something soon. She would have to find a way to have them make amends. She had put too many things into motion for it all to come crashing down now. Teenage angst was enough to make one want to pull out hair at times. Maybe that's why there were so many bald fathers in the world.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dinner was a quiet affair. The tension riding between Ranma and Nabiki was like a taught wire ready to break at any moment. Mai would have to fix this now rather than later. As the bowls emptied, Mai took her chance. "You both have been through quite a lot. I know you are both facing much emotional turmoil, but I would ask that you stop this silly little feud before it gains steam. We all know very little about each other. I hope that we can change that over the coming months."

She could see that she had both teens attention even though they were pointedly ignoring each other. "As I have gathered from listening to Ranma, he was raised by a rather chauvinistic father. Am I wrong Ranma?"

Ranma grunted. He didn't want to answer, but he still wanted to apologize. "I guess."

Mai nodded and turned to Nabiki. "I'm guessing your father was at least a little bit like that as well Nabiki even if it was less overt."

Nabiki nodded her head but didn't respond.

"You were both rejected for different, but similar reasons. Your fathers would not accept what you have become. In Nabiki's case, she had become an independent and gained her independence in a way that her father found undesirable. In Ranma's case, he became a she with cold water."

Both teens could agree with that, but it didn't resolve the issue at hand.

Mai decided to go for broke with her next statement. "There is only one real way to resolve this. You both will make up now and take time to talk about the beliefs that you have and how you came to those beliefs. I think you'll both be surprised. Now I think Ranma wished to apologize."

Ranma looked at Nabiki and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry I said girls are weak. It ain't easy cuz' it's what pops taught me. I guess I'll see if he's right or not."

Nabiki looked over at Ranma as if she was weighing him and sighed. "Fine. You get one more chance at this Ranma. Don't screw up."

Mai smiled. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mai smiled to herself as she sat at her computer. The tension between her two children had dropped. She would need to set them both straight on how the world really worked, but she'd do so as needed. They both needed real world experience more than a few proverbs and lectures that really wouldn't sink in until later. She let her mind drift onto other plans as she sifted through her holdings and emails.

When Mai looked at her credit card statement, she lost her smile. You should never simply hand your credit card to a teenager and let them go clothes shopping, especially when you forget to set a limit and they are both teenage girls at least part of the time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Busy, busy, busy. Again, I will update as I can. Thanks for all of your comments and support._


	5. Chapter 5: Days Like This One

**Chapter 5: Days like this one**

I do not own Ranma ½ so please don't sue. This fic is semi-dark. It's rated M for a reason. This is not a Ranma-chan or lock fic even though Ranma may be a girl for long periods in it. For anyone who is wondering, this is not a Ranma gets stuck fiction and Ranma does not go out with a guy. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_1 USD = 94 yen_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Remember kids, a smart man knows when it's time to run like a little bitch!_

- Kanta, Sunabozu

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Migraine. That was the only thing Nabiki could barely think of as a sliver of light hit her face like a freight train. Either she was a little early this month or all the bullshit that she had been going through over the past few days was finally taking its toll on her nerves. Cash and clothes be damned, she'd get her information today. After a trip to the medicine cabinet.

Nabiki groaned as she took some medicine just as she started to feel bloated. Didn't she just feel special today. She would have to make sure that she spread the joy around and she knew just who would be perfect for the job.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Pain was something Ranma was used to. His pops had toughened him up to face any kind of pain. It took disciplined focus until it became instinct to push it away, but Ranma had mastered this a long time ago. So then why did it feel like someone was stabbing his brain like a knife when he wasn't even injured? Was he anxious about something the other night? He really couldn't think straight.

Whatever, some food would do him some good.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mai Hitohira was humming as she made chocolate pancakes for breakfast. If she was right, and she almost always was, then this would at least partially smooth over what was to come this morning. Her two soon to be children were walking on a bumpy road, one that she would do her best to smooth out as she could. Nothing of value was free and half the fun was putting in the work that it would take to guide these two along. They had no idea of the destiny that now lay before them. It did an old woman good to have a little excitement once in awhile.

"Coffee!" It would seem that Nabiki had made it down first.

"As usual Nabiki, black coffee at your spot on the table." She better get these done before the other showed up. Hopefully the stack of pancakes would be enough.

Mai's door opened once more to admit a red-head that was feeling around blindly as she had her eyes shut tight and one hand on her head. The girl nearly tripped on the carpet as she made it to the table.

Nabiki eyed the girl with a raised eyebrow. She took another sip of her coffee as she continued to observe Ranma. Ranma tried to sit down at the table while holding her head and clinching her gut. A cheshire grin started to grace Nabiki's face. She quickly downed the last of her coffee as she moved a little closer to Ranma. _What was the term? Payback's a bitch._

Nabiki leaned closer to Ranma and spoke directly into Ranma's ear. "Hey Ranma! How are you this morning?"

Ranma's eyes widened comically and then shut tightly once more as she creased her brow and rubbed her head. "Not so loud Nabiki. My damn head hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma. I didn't know. Maybe you should go out in the sun and practice for a bit." Oh yes, she would milk this for all it was worth.

Ranma turned her head a bit and nodded as best she could. "Yeah, sounds good. I always loosen up when I practice. I'll be back in a bit."

Ranma was about to get up when a hand gently pushed her back into her seat. "Hold on dear. Breakfast is ready and I think you'd do better just to take a pill for now."

Mai gave Ranma a small blue pill and a glass of water. She went back to the kitchen and retrieved a plate of pancakes and some syrup. Mai glanced over at Nabiki and mouthed 'Enough' before putting the pancakes on the table and sitting down opposite of the teenagers. Nabiki pouted as she roughly cut into her pancake. She would have to have some 'fun' later.

Mai watched her two children as they ate with a smile on her face. Thankfully, neither teen had really caught on to the fact that their current predicament wasn't completely natural. The short term hormonal imbalance from the mood enhancing potions was correcting itself and the two teens were feeling the effects as their bodies tried to correct this imbalance.

"So I have to know, what's really going on with this magic stuff because you didn't seem fazed at all when Ranma decided to grow a pair of Double D's? You've been stalling us on the explanations and I'm not in the mood for more silence or bullshit." Nabiki was never one for being crude for the sake of being crude alone, but she was getting tired of the runaround. She also had some hope that it would somehow rattle the old traditional-looking woman and get a response that would give her more information than Mai was willing to give out. Unfortunately, the older woman didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"I guess I should start by saying that our society is deeply rooted in the essence of 'magic'. If I was to be honest with you, no one really knows what magic is. They only know that there are different forms and energies. Some forms are inherent, such as those that are born with the ability to wield some form of energy since birth. Others work for this knowledge, contract it from entities, or draw it from their surroundings. I won't get into the minute details yet because that will be taught in a special class at the school you will both be attending.

Society as a whole only knows of this as fairy tales and other stories, but there are many who are 'in the know' as it were. Western countries have some kind of treaties and such that hide those with inborn talents from the rest of the world and shut out all of those who simply need to develop their talents. I find it generally distasteful as they have destroyed numerous traditional methods and boiled their society down to stagnate pools of single-minded practitioners.

Eastern society never took this close-minded view so we have a rather diverse group disciplines. Elemental users, shinto, thaumaturgists, spirit summoners, seal masters, ki manipulators, and many others. The west has tried to crack down on us for being more open, but we have found ways around their silly rules.

There are some rules though that you will need to understand. General laws are the same for all aspects of society, such as murder, stealing, etc. For instance, an alchemist making gold from lead would be sent to prison due to forgery. On the purely magical side, true curses and demon summoning would be considered illegal. Since the magic aspect of these crimes is not publicized and purely magical matters have to be discussed at points as well, there is a Shadow Council under direct authority of the Emperor that rules on and executes these matters. There is more to it than that, but again this will be taught in school. Do either of you have questions?"

Nabiki could think of a million and a half questions off the top of her head, but she didn't really know what question she should ask. Mai had answered her question, but at the same time left a void of information the size of the Pacific in its wake. It was infuriating that there had been a side of the world she had no knowledge of... well maybe she didn't have a complete lack of knowledge. Akane's mallets, the unusual durability of martial artists in the Nerima ward, her father's demon head technique, and maybe even the occult club at school was more than it appeared to be. Damn, had she really been this blind for so long? She didn't show it, but the lack of knowledge scared her, angered her, and excited her. She may not know what she was dealing with yet, but when she knew enough, she would make sure to put herself back on top of the food chain.

Ranma looked between a stoic Nabiki and a smiling Mai. "Ya got anymore pancakes?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A young pale-faced boy was hunched over his desk as he cut out cards with strange symbols on them from a magazine. He was tediously placing and pasting them on a sheet of paper as a sickly smile grew on his face. This magazine had promised that the spell circle would work or they would send him a free fish taco in the mail. None of spells that he had found in the other magazines had worked, but none of those had backed up their guarantees so this had to work!

He was startled when someone knocked at his door and knocked some paste onto the circle. The white liquid ran over the strange letters on the paper and the boy's eyes widened as he screamed. "Noooooo!"

His door opened and a similar looking pale-faced man walked in. "Hikaru, I'm coming in. Hope I'm not disturbing you but we need to talk."

Hikaru quickly opened his drawer and shoved his supplies into it. There was no need for his father to know about what he was doing. "Uh, hi otou-san. How are you doing?"

"Fine son, fine. I need to talk to you about your training. I know that you said you were working on some projects that would help with your studies, but the council selection preliminaries will be held in a years or so. As you know, I'm a minor member of the council and the main family is in one of the higher positions. I need to start teaching you more basic magic and the sealing magic necessary for librarian duties."

Hikaru nodded his head. It was boring work and would take time out of his 'hobbies', but he could also find more occult books if he was allowed access to some of the restricted tomes in the library. Actually, it might work better than the stupid ads, artifacts, and magazine spells he had been trying. "That sounds like a good idea father."

"Good, let's go ahead and get started. Let's go to my study so I can start teaching you some basic sealing instructions." Both father and son left the room and Gosunkugi let out a sigh of relief as his father did not question him on what he had shoved in his desk.

Hikaru never noticed a small trail of smoke coming from his desk as he followed his father out of the door or the mouth full of razor sharp teeth that slowly started to take shape.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki was jogging as she usually did with Ranma casually following her on the fence post. It was annoying that Ranma could keep up with her without catching a breath all while balancing on the fence like it was completely natural. At least Ranma looked like she was lost in thought, she hadn't even seemed to notice that she was a 'she' even before breakfast.

As they rounded the corner, Nabiki ran into someone and she fell down to the ground. "Ah, fair maiden, I doth apologize for not seeing you. Giveth me your hand and I shalt help thou to thou feet."

Of all of the people she could meet today, this was possibly only the third or fourth worst. Bad poetry and delusions aside, he was easily led by the nose and money poured from the sucker like mana from heaven. "I see you're doing well today Kuno-baby."

Tatewaki Kuno.

Kuno blinked and took another look at the fair maiden he had helped to her feet. "Oh, tis the cur formerly of the Tendo household. I retract my former statement."

Nabiki's eyebrow twitched. Then again Kuno could be the most foul and loathsome idiot she could ever meet. "That so Kuno-baby. Well maybe I found somewhere better to be."

The teen scoffed at her rebuttal. "I doth think not. What could be better than to be in the same den as the fearsome tigress Akane? For she is the sun and I am the warrior of her heart."

Nabiki smiled toothily thinking of the bombshell she'd drop on Kuno. She didn't know what power Hitohira baa-chan held in certain circles, but it was abundantly clear to her that the old woman held a much higher status than she let on. "If you have to know Kuno-baby, I've been adopted into the Hitohira clan by Mai Hitohira herself."

Kuno's eyes widened and he bowed to Nabiki as if she were an equal. "I apologize Hitohira-san. I did not know. It would seem that maybe you were destined for better things then. Mayhaps I could invite you and the Hitohira-sama for a tea ceremony at your earliest convenience."

This development was very interesting for Nabiki. What happened to the crazy poetry? The thinly veiled acceptance of a lower class being permitted to be in his presence? While Kuno may have loved her former sister, he never once invited Akane or the rest of the Tendo family over for a tea ceremony before. "Uh, Kuno-san, not to sound rude, but why invite us over for a tea ceremony. I thought peasants would not be allowed such, what is the word, gallantry."

"Ah, but you are not a peasant now Hitohira-san. It would not be right to treat one such as yourself as a peasant. And if I may ask, who is the goddess that has alighted beside you?" Nabiki looked over and nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed that Ranma was standing right beside and she hadn't even noticed when she arrived. Ranma was good. Really good. She would have to start asking Ranma about her stealth skills as they would be invaluable to her for her business.

"Uh, Ranma Hitohira. I guess I'm Nabiki's sister." Ranma hadn't quite understand what was going on so she had taken a back seat to the conversation until the invitation was given. The guy was weird but didn't particularly act like he was a threat.

At the word 'goddess', Nabiki had a cruel thought. If Ranma caught on, she would be in trouble. Ranma was a meat-head though. "Hey Kuno-baby. Ranma is invited to the tea ceremony as well isn't she. I'm sure she'd like to see you again if you know what I mean."

"I welcome both of you and Hitohira-sama as well. And for you fair goddess, I must bid you adieu." In a move that caught Ranma by surprise, Kuno bent down and kissed her knuckles. The same knuckles sent him flying a second later.

"What the hell is with that pervert!" Nabiki had to cringe at that statement. It sounded too much like Akane. Maybe she should lay off of that type of retribution. She didn't want to have to deal with another mallet-happy sister.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Truly, two daughters of the noble house of Hitohira. One the cold mercenary, the other a fiery red-haired goddess. I must prepare. Wait I did not ask when they are available. I must have Sasuke find out." Kuno had much to plan. One did not invite Mai Hitohira to a tea ceremony without properly preparing first. Few knew of her real status, but those who did knew better than to upset the erstwhile elder.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey, Nabiki who was that weirdo? And why the hell did he kiss my hand?" Nabiki was walking back to the apartment and trying to hold in her laughter.

"He's an old classmate of mine. He also seems to have taken a liking to you though with him its more psychotic infatuation." Ranma's paling face was priceless. She really needed a new camera.

"Why's he interested in me? I'm a guy dammit!" Ranma's pouting was cute. It made Nabiki remember Akane when she was cute little munchkin, instead of the queen of bitchiness she had become.

"Ranma, look down at your chest for a moment and tell me that your a guy."

"What are you... Oh. Dammit, when did I change into a girl." Nabiki didn't hold her snickers in at that.

"Before breakfast. You just didn't seem to notice." Yes, baiting Ranma just might become her new pastime.

"Right, well the headache I had this morning kinda made it hard to notice. I musta eaten something bad today to cuz I got some cramping now too." Ranma remembered that headache. It was the worst he had ever had. That included the boulder training.

"Uh, Ranma. You do know what's going on right." It was so easy to mess with the boy turned girl. She'd leave the explanation to Mai. She didn't want to cover it.

"And you do?" Ranma wanted to know why he was experiencing all of these weird symptoms. Maybe it was a disease Nabiki had had before.

"Yes, but Mai should be able to tell you about it better. There are some other things you will need to know about it that I do not feel like explaining." Ranma didn't have enough yen to pay Nabiki to give her 'The Talk'.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Oh Mai!" Something set off some warning bells in Mai Hitohira's mind when she heard Nabiki's sing-song voice. It spoke of retribution.

"What is it Nabiki dear?" It couldn't be too bad could it.

Nabiki entered Mai's apartment with Ranma trailing behind her. "Well, the first bit of news is that you need to contact the Kuno family to set up a time for a tea ceremony as Tatewaki Kuno invited us to one."

Mai ever present smile dropped some at that declaration. The Kuno's were... eccentric. She couldn't actually blame them for it. It was just that most people were simply polite to them, attended required functions with them, and then stayed the hell away. "Of course dear."

Nabiki's smile grew bigger as she dropped the next load on her new mother/grandmother. "Oh and Ranma needs 'The Talk'. I'm guessing for both, but right now I'd say she's on her monthly. I need a hot shower and Midol so I'll leave you to it. Ta-ta."

Nabiki fled from the room and was out of the door before Mai could say anything. Mai looked at Ranma and cursed when she realized that Nabiki hadn't told Ranma anything. She was kind of hoping that since Nabiki had noticed what was going on this morning that she would give Ranma an explanation. She supposed it was karma getting back at her for her earlier antics with the two children. She let out a sigh and began the speech. "Sit down Ranma. Now I need to tell you about the difference between men and women. You see..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Noooooooooooooooooooo..." Nabiki didn't even hear the scream as she had plugged in her headphones and had turned on the radio.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The creature with razor sharp teeth devoured the small hairy thing in the stink water. It needed to grow for now and nothing but the small hairy creatures and the quick glossy creatures were here in the stink water so it would be safe from predators here. Once it matured enough, it would move onto its primary objective.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Busy, busy, busy. I will update as I can._


	6. Chapter 6: Tea Madness

**Chapter 6: Tea Madness or Blobs to Meet You**

I do not own Ranma ½ so please don't sue. This fic is semi-dark. It's rated M for a reason. This is not a Ranma-chan or lock fic even though Ranma may be a girl for long periods in it. For anyone who is wondering, this is not a Ranma gets stuck fiction and Ranma does not go out with a guy. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thought_

_1 USD = 94 yen_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_And now, here's something we hope you'll really like!_

- Rocky, The Bullwinkle Show

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mai was smoking a cigarette outside as she contemplated her options. She didn't like cigarettes because it was just like inhaling flavored ash to her. No, it was a habit she had picked up from her late husband for times when she had to 'take out the trash' as it were herself.

Almost everything was ready for the formal adoptions to take place and she had everything ready to go for the Blood Rites. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes according to plan, especially where bureaucracy was concerned. It had not been particularly easy, but she had good lawyers and had politicians that owed her some rather big favors. Ranma had been the easiest. He had no consistent school record and there were minor allegations of child abuse found here and there. All it took was lighting a fire under someone's butt and pointing out all of these things to certain authorities to get the process moving. He was still listed on his clan register, but that mattered little as more digging revealed that the father was wanted for a number of thefts and the mother had questionable stability. She could safely have Ranma 'removed' from the family with the help from her lawyers and a few people that owed her favors.

Nabiki was a bit harder. It was confirmed that she had been removed from her clan register, but she was still legally a Tendo. Her father was considered a pillar of the community and had been a part-time councilman for the local Neriman community watch. He was now a full-time manager on the morals and public safety board for the entirety of the Nerima ward. Her lawyers had told her that they thought it was fishy that the man had been handed the position right after Nabiki had been disowned. If you added in the fact that the girl's bank accounts had been seized the very day she had been disowned, it was rather obvious that someone else had been playing in this sandbox.

None of that really should have mattered as her lawyers and helpers could normally get through such trivial coverups. That had been the case until they had run up against someone that had greeted them and told them that they could go no further using a black tatami order. Her lawyers had notified her immediately and she was not pleased. She didn't want to do it, but she wasn't about to have Nabiki tossed out on the street either. She flicked the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put out the flame.

_No. _She looked at a mask on her desk and let her normal smile drop into a angry scowl._ I always get __what I want and protect my own. Formality and tradition be damned... Which reminds me, I need to get __back at Nabiki for dropping the responsibility of giving 'the Talk' to Ranma. She's the big sister, she should have done it._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki finished the coffee that had been sitting at the table when she walked in and looked around to see that she was alone that morning. It wasn't odd for Mai to be out as she was still a businesswoman running several apartment complexes, but she usually told Nabiki when she would be going out. She was also wondering if Mai was really even going out to manage those other apartments or going out to do something 'magic-y'. Nabiki had honestly expected more after everything that she had found out over the last couple of days. It was kind of a relief and kind of a let down in some respects as it appeared that she wouldn't have to worry about things she really didn't understand yet. She finally noticed a note at the end of the table as she finished her coffee.

_'Dear Nabiki,_

_I will be busy this morning with a number of meetings. Since you received that invitation from Kuno-san, I want you to set up the time for the tea ceremony for this evening. Making a Kuno wait for something is akin to taking a toddler on a 6 hour car trip, except 'Are we there yet?' would be replaced by awkward advances, challenges, excessive poetry, ambushes, etc. I think you get the point. I've already made an advanced payment for a single yukata for each of you from the Kimi's Tailor. The store is a block south of here next to the pachinko parlor._

_With love,_

_Mai Hitohira_

_P.S. Unfortunately, Ranma won't be able to change back until her period is over. She is rather upset._

_P.S.S. It seems that we all ran out of medication the other night. I even checked your apartment and the cabinet was empty. Also, I went on a little binge the other night so you may want to go to the supermarket. There is cash on the counter._

_P.S.S.S. Have fun Nabiki-chan :)'_

Nabiki's eye twitched. She looked around and sure enough there was no food on the table and probably nothing in the kitchen. She was starting to realize that Mai was going to be a bit of a vindictive bitch if she pushed her buttons. Touche.

"Nabiki-chan, Mai-obaa-san, you got any of those pills?" Nabiki cringed at the shout. Mai would be paid back double for sticking her with the hormonal martial artist. She'd call Kuno later; she didn't need the extra headache at the moment.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Excuse me, but who are you." The man almost missed the person hiding in the shadows of his office. No one should be in here because the wards should have kept them out.

The person hidden in the shadows made a sudden movement and he started to go for his gun. He didn't need it as the figured simply tossed a folder on his desk. The man still pulled out his gun and kept it aimed it at the person as he approached his desk. He flipped open the folder and took a quick glance at it. It was the same black tatami order he had issued to a group of lawyers this evening. His eyes narrowed as he knew that the lawyers were not supposed to hand this over to anyone.

He turned back to the person in the shadows. "I'll ask again. Who are you and what are you doing with this order? It's a classified document."

The person didn't respond as they took out another folder and tossed it onto the table. The man once again flipped it open and then paled. The first thing he saw was an Imperial seal. This did not bode well. He was just a middle man for a small cleanup operation. How had this rated an Imperial intervention? "Read it."

The man was slightly startled at the distorted voice, but he decided to pay more attention to the letter attached to the Imperial seal as the other person had yet to make an aggressive move. He slowly read the contents and had a growing dread in his stomach. Apparently, this Nabiki girl must be worth something to the right people because the letter basically told him that he was to release any of the girl's holdings and documents that he had, and to do anything in his power to make sure that her adoption by one Mai Hitohira would go smoothly and quickly. There was also a gag order that went above his employer's head. "I see."

The figure in the corner appeared to nod. "Good, no need for violence then. I expect to see results within the next few days."

The figured melted into the shadows and the man let out a shaky breath. He finally realized who had visited him and he thanked his ancestors that the infamous Shadow Fox hadn't deigned him worth more than visit to ensure his cooperation.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nabiki cringed as they were booted out of the breakfast buffet. The idiot really shouldn't have had an all you can offer. It was an unrealistic business model. How could anyone profit from an all you can eat buffet if you had to worry about people sneaking food out in plastic bags, using sub-par ingredients to cut costs, contamination from guests, etc. She could also add in errant martial artists to that list as Ranma had nearly cleaned out an entire rack of plates. Pig wasn't even a good enough term to define the eating style.

"Hey Nabiki-chan, where are we heading to now?" Nabiki looked up at Ranma as she walked across the top of a fence beside the sidewalk. She was tempted to tell Ranma that the owners' of said fences may not appreciate her acrobatics, but she didn't feel like wasting the breath.

"Well, Mai decided that we were all going to go to Kuno's little tea party sooner rather than later so we are going to get some decent yukatas for it. I haven't called the fool yet, but I have a feeling that he'll have the whole thing set up in a matter of minutes after I call him anyway. Kuno-baby is impulsive like that." It was what made Kuno so easy a mark. All she had to do was insinuate that she had something the boy wanted and he would literally jump through hoops to get it. It brought back good memories.

Ranma jumped down from the fence and started to walk beside Nabiki. "Wait, that wasn't that crazy poetry guy from yesterday was it?"

"That would be the one. By the way, we're here." Both of them looked up at Kimi's Tailor. The store was barely wide enough to fit the sign and the door between a pachinko parlor and an old convenience store. It was a gray, drabby little shack. One would almost think it was abandoned if it were not for the open sign hanging on the door.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the shop. Maybe she shouldn't have spent all that money on clothes when Mai gave her the credit card. Those thoughts were dispelled when they crossed the threshold of the store. The inside was much, much larger than what the outside portrayed. Racks of furisode, uchikake, houmongi, yukata, tomesode, mofuku, and hadjuban filled the floor space with obi, geta, tabi, fans, and other ornaments lining the walls. Physically, this type of space could not exist and logically only large specialty shops ever carried this variety and quality of garments. There was only one way this place could exist and that was magic.

An old woman that barely came up to Ranma's chin made her way over to the girls and looked them over. "Welcome to Kimi's Tailor. I'm Kimi Yoko, the owner of this fine establishment. May I ask what you seek young ones? Few youngsters come into my store these days with the exception of special events."

"Right, I'm Nabiki and this is my uh, sister Ranma. There should be a order under Hitohira for two fitted yukata, one for myself and one for Ranma." Ranma looked a little indignant at being referred to as a sister, but remained quiet for the moment. Nabiki was still somewhat fixated on the expansive shop. This type of magic could be very useful for a businesswoman. Very useful indeed.

The old woman's eyebrows raised slightly and she chuckled. "Ah, Mai-chan did mention that she had some new daughter's. Both of you are quite beautiful. A fine catch for any man."

Ranma was about to retort, but Nabiki put a finger on her lips. They didn't need to antagonize this woman. She said she didn't have many customers, but her store spoke of money and power. Pissing off this old woman was not a good idea. Nabiki gave Ranma a look before removing her finger.

"Ya don't got something that ain't girly do ya?" Nabiki wanted to smack her face. Ranma's tact knew no bounds.

The old woman smiled and shook her head. "My what a tomboy. I seem to remember another tomboy from my youth that would say such a thing. Don't worry youngin', I don't have too many 'girly' wares here. I have a reputation for fine clothing and I intend to keep it. Now let me see to getting you some yukatas that suit you. Sit down for a second and I'll pull out some suitable designs."

Ranma and Nabiki sat down on a nearby couch and waited for the old woman to come back. Nabiki kept studying the design of the store and Ranma fidgeted on the couch. Ranma wasn't sure how to deal with once again going shopping for clothes. Sure kimonos were worn by men and women, but the old woman thought she was a girl so she obviously wouldn't pick something that a guy would wear.

The old woman appeared pushing a rack of yukatas in front of them. "Now, I think I've got some of my better designs here so lets get started. I think Nabiki-chan would look wonderful in either green, earth tones, or yellow. Ranma would look good in blue, red, or purple."

Nabiki mentally frowned thinking about a yellow yukata. That reminded her too much of Akane. "No yellow for me. It would probably be best to go with green because knowing Kuno-baby, he'd make some snide remark about earth tones being lowly peasant colors."

"Uh, how 'bout red for me? I don't think I would like purple and I'm not sure I want blue." Purple was too close to being girly for Ranma's taste and his favorite color was red after all.

Kimi nodded before rummaging through the rack. She smiled as she found one of her older works. The two yukatas were mirror twins of one another in the colors that had been asked for. The green yukata had a black dragon winding down from shoulder to hip and the red yukata had a dragon winding up from hip to shoulder. It was once said that anything an artisan made always had a purpose and these two garments seemed to have found theirs. "I think I've found something you both would like. Since summer has already passed its peak, I wasn't sure what design would be best, but I think these are quite appropriate."

Nabiki and Ranma nodded in the affirmative. Nabiki liked the design because a dragon represented power and wisdom. Ranma liked the design because it was the least feminine one she could see on the rack. "Alright, I want Nabiki to come behind the screen first so I can fit her properly."

Nabiki stepped up behind the screen and the older woman started her work. She draped the yukata over Nabiki and tossed some pins and needles in the air. Nabiki was about to ask what was going on when the pins and needles started fitting the folds of fabric in the correct places. The elderly woman got very close and personal as she felt around Nabiki body and smoothed out spots in the fabric and controlled the needles and pins as they worked. "I suppose this is your first time seeing this youngster. If you want to see some purely 'magical' clothes, then I suggest going to see the magical clothing stores in Shinjuku. I will warn you that those places are more than likely not along the lines of what most people find appropriate, but to each there own. I much prefer working with my hands and only using magic for the finer pinning and needlework that my poor old hands can no longer handle."

Nabiki nodded her head and continued to observe. If she hadn't really paid attention to what was going on around her and hadn't known about magic, she probably wouldn't even realize that it was magic. This was something that she could ruthlessly use in the business world to her advantage. Subtlety was definitely a strong point in getting one up on the competition. Who knew magic could be this useful? Maybe this was how a lot of businesses got ahead with no one the wiser.

"Ranma sweetheart, you're next." Nabiki had to laugh at Ranma's pout. She knew Ranma would be more difficult than she was to fit. The martial artist hadn't stopped twitching since they entered the shop.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kimi sat at her counter thinking about her latest customers. Mai had picked some interesting girls to carry on her line. Given the little bit of the temperaments she had seen, she had to wonder if Mai was trying to increase the notoriety of her legacy. There was also something about one of them that reminded her of someone else. Ranma had a very distinct look to her. She was certain she had met someone before that looked strikingly like the girl. The bell on her door rang as another customer came in.

She walked to the door to find a woman with reddish brown hair crying at the front of her shop. "Oh No-chan, what's happened now? Why don't you talk it out over some tea?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma, Nabiki, and Mai were riding in the back of a limo that had showed up just after Nabiki had called Kuno to let him know they were coming over that evening for tea. Nabiki remembered the little ninja that was driving the limo. She was surprised the little guy was still serving the Kuno family given their unstable minds and less than appreciative outlook on people below their station. Mai had hid a smile upon seeing her new daughters wearing matching yukatas. She thought purple yukata with a fox head over didn't exactly round out the theme, but she thought it was appropriate given their personalities. "So how was shopping?"

Nabiki smiled as sweetly as she could. Mai would get a taste of her own medicine at a later date. "Oh it went swimmingly. It was odd though. I know that I had a full medicine cabinet the other day and I'm sure the fridge was full."

Mai nodded her head thoughtfully. "Maybe some gremlins looking for a high got the medicine. As for the food, I asked Ranma the other night if she was feeling a bit peckish and both raided the fridge."

Nabiki frowned when she noticed Ranma's sheepish look. If Ranma really ate that much, then budgeting for food was definitely going to be an issue. "I see."

The limo pulled up to the Kuno estate and the ninja opened the door for them. "Ah, Sasuke. It seems that you have brought the three lovely Hitorhira's to my humble abode. It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful women."

Mai smiled as she stepped forward. "It has been a while has it not Kuno-san. You were quite young when we last met. How are you sister and father?"

Tatewaki Kuno frowned for a second and shook his head. "My sister will not be joining us as she has things to do in her lab. Father has not been home in years and I do not mind that."

Mai raised an eyebrow. She had sent Kocho Kuno on a therapy retreat in Hawaii after she had seen the deplorable condition/insanity that she had found on her last visit here. It was probably had something to do with the fact that the man had tried to give her a bowl cut and she had to hammer his head into the ground before he stopped. He couldn't still be there could he? Tatewaki at least seemed somewhat sane and not harmful so she wouldn't press the issue here. She'd have to send someone to find Kocho though. The man was supposed to be one of two people that oversaw Nerima. Maybe that was the reason why the black tatami order had been placed on Nabiki. It bore some investigation.

"In that case, I would like to introduce my adopted daughters Kuno-san. I know you've met Nabiki before and the more timid one that is hiding behind me is Ranma." Mai knew Ranma was in no way timid, but the way Ranma was hiding behind her would give that impression. She couldn't blame Ranma for not wanting to be here, but sooner or later Ranma and Nabiki would have to deal with higher society types and tea with the Kuno's was the safest way for them to learn. Nobody would care if they screwed up in a tea ceremony with a Kuno.

Kuno smiled and waved his hand towards the estate. "Let us be on our way then. I have everything prepared. Sasuke, have everything ready when we enter the tea room."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The tea ceremony had started out a little stiff with Mai and Nabiki trying to coach Ranma on the appropriate behavior for such an event. If Tatewaki Kuno noticed an impropriety, he never showed it. He continually eyed Ranma, but said little until everyone had had a turn sipping tea.

When the tea bowl reached Tatewaki for a second time, he set it down and bowed before Mai. Before she could ask what he was doing, he pulled out a bouquet of red roses and tossed them before Ranma. "If it would not be to forward of me Hitohira-sama, may I propose a contract for the hand of the Ranma. She is a beauty beyond the rising sun. A radiant red-haired goddess amongst her peers."

Mai nearly snorted tea out of her nose and Nabiki chuckled when she heard Tatewaki say that. Ranma didn't even bother as she spat tea all over the table. "The hell I will. I ain't marryin' you."

Mai rapped Ranma on the back of the head. "Be a little more respectful Ranma."

She then turned to the young man who made the proposal and shook her head. Leave it to a Kuno to make a serious offer in the most grandiose and stupid way possible. The boy was mixing eastern and western traditions and ceremonies like a cockamamie fool. If only the boy knew the real Ranma... Well, Kuno's always lived in their own special little world most of the time. "I'm afraid that I will not force the issue of marriage contracts on my daughters. My family has had enough grief born of such things in the past. I will not ban you from seeking their hands in marriage, but be warned that any form of coercion, be it monetary, social, or magic, will not be tolerated and will see you in hot water young man. I will also warn you that you barely know Ranma and that you should not be solely basing your pursuit because of lust. Am I clear?"

Tatewaki bowed in deference to his elder. He had been too rash in bringing something of this magnitude to an initial meeting and perhaps she had a point, but surely a beautiful rose such as Ranma could never have sharp the thorns like that of her sister Nabiki? He would bide his time. "I see elder. Mayhaps we can move onto hors d'oeuvre. I would not be a proper host without feeding my guest at such an hour. Sasuke, bring us appetizers!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma started to fidget next to Nabiki and it was starting to get annoying. Mai was talking to Kuno about something related to selling holding and Nabiki wanted to hear every detail. She turned to Ranma and whispered in her ear. "Stop fidgeting."

Ranma whispered back. "I gotta pee."

Nabiki wanted to smack her. Ranma could be so annoying. "Then go to the bathroom."

Ranma's cheek reddened. "I don't know where the bathroom is."

A cough interrupted there whispering. "May I ask what the fair maidens are discussing?"

Nabiki didn't have a chance to stop Ranma before she blurted out. "I gotta relieve myself something fierce so if ya know where the bathroom is that would be great."

Nabiki ran her hand down her face as Kuno called for Sasuke to show Ranma the way.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It would survive. It was strong. It had eaten things that were yappy and annoying on its way here. It was now running for its life. Once it had left the stink water, it had come out into a pond where it had encountered the great green monster. It was even greater than the ones back home. It then felt something even more monstrous nearby. "Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"The bathroom is here Miss Ranma. I will wait outside." Ranma shrugged as she ducked into the bathroom. She didn't need a minder just to use the toilet. When she entered her eye twitched, the bathroom was huge. There was a jacuzzi, a fountain statue, a pool, and a lot of furniture.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I gotta search for the toilet."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After a quick search, Ranma had finally found her objective. She was now washing her hands when she heard the toilet rumble. A quick look revealed nothing. She was about to dry her hands when the toilet exploded and a giant blob with teeth came gushing out of the pipe. "FEED ME!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaugh!" All three occupants of the tea room looked to the door as Ranma and the little ninja burst through the door and slammed it shut.

"Master Kuno, we need to get..." The little ninja didn't get to finish talking as the door broke down. Both Ranma and the ninja jumped away as a massive blue and brown blob with a row of sharp teeth burst into the room.

Mai covered her nose. "That thing smells horrid."

"What the hell is that thing?" Nabiki had once seen something similar after one of Akane's kitchen forays, but Kasumi had always been able to put the things down with some spices, a ladle, or some flame. Come to think of it, Kasumi had always known when something like this was about to happen and seemed to take care of it with ease. Maybe she had some knowledge of this magic stuff before. If that was the case, she might need to pay Kasumi a visit at some point to get some things 'clarified'.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! It is I Kodachi the Black Rose! I thought I heard something disturbing my brother's little tea party. It's a young Peruvian shark roper that hasn't grown out of its blob stage yet. They are quite rare and the potion ingredients are so hard to find. Sasuke, get my butchering set. I've got a live specimen! Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Nabiki, Ranma, and Mai cringed at the girl's screeching voice. The mention of butchering and ingredients didn't go unnoticed.

"And psychopath enter stage left." Nabiki couldn't help the comment. It was a coping mechanism. Crazy magic, even crazier Kodachi.

The blob skittered away from the insane girl and lunged at Mai, Ranma, and Nabiki. Mai tried to reach out and pull the girls with her to the side, but Ranma launched herself at the blob with a flying kick. The blobbed comically caved in around Ranma's foot until it couldn't take the pressure anymore and exploded into pieces that scattered across the room.

"Sasuke, get the organs in glass jars before it reforms and slinks away. I need them for my potions." The ninja launched himself into the gooey mess and gathered as much of the 'organs' as he could. Just as the ninja sealed the last jar, the slime pulled itself together and slid down the nearest drain.

Once Nabiki got over the shock of being covered in goo, she threw up. The stench and pure nastiness of the goo had overwhelmed her senses.

"I believe we will take a rain check on the rest of the meal Kuno-san." Mai turned around and looked pointedly at Ranma before shaking her head and patting Nabiki on the back. She motioned for them to leave. "I've got some special soap at the house that will remove the bits of blob and the stench. Come along girls, we all need a good bath."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The last few days had been both interesting and grueling for Hikaru Gosunkugi. His father had finally started teaching him about magic and he saw many possibilities to use what he was learning to his advantage. The problem was that while theory was easy, implementation was not. His father had told him that it would take time before he truly became proficient with spells and that he would have to work carefully and dutifully to become a strong mage. He needed power now not later. How was he supposed to win Akane's heart and beat up his bullies with only a working knowledge of magic and no real power.

He opened the door to his room and reeled back from the stench. Something had crawled into his room, died, and turned into a pile of goo. It smelled like sewer water.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_I swear the mosquito population is out of control this year. When you have to wipe mosquitoes out of your eyes to see in front of you, there are too many mosquitoes. I will update as I can._


End file.
